


Never Close The Gates

by fivethingsunmixed



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humor, Platonic Relationships, Post-Movie, Snow family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivethingsunmixed/pseuds/fivethingsunmixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, mostly focused on Anna, post-Frozen. No rhyme or reason or particular theme, just a birthday gift for my best friend. The drabbles range from silly to angsty to slightly smutty (but only in implication). More may be added in the coming weeks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Close The Gates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anysia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/gifts).



**1\. Table Manners**

She touches the chocolate to her lips and winces - it’s hotter than she expected. By the end of the evening, her lips will be peeling with dead skin, and her tongue will be blistered.

Kristoff, on the other side of the table, sees her shy from the fondue, and grins. In seconds, his face is smeared all over, Anna is giggling, all pain forgotten, and Elsa can only sigh and mutter about ‘proper decorum’ as she tries to hide her smile.

 

**2\. Archery**

“I am _never_ going to be able to shoot an arrow straight!” whined Anna miserably.

“Anna,” said Elsa with a smile from where she sat, comfortably watching, “You’ve only been trying for _fifteen minutes_. Of course you’re not going to be great in a few minutes!”

“Poopyface,” muttered Anna as she turned around.

“Hey, I heard that!”

Kristoff, who had been valiantly trying to keep the archery lesson on track, gave up as it descended swiftly into a tickling-cum-snowball match, and collapsed next to Olaf.

“Carrot juice?” the snowman offered.

“ _Please_.”

 

**3\. Duds Up**

“I feel _ridiculous_ ,” grumbled Kristoff, squirming in his new suit.

“Kristoff, it is a matter of _state_ that you attend this ball,” growled Anna, equally aggravated, as she tightened his belt.

“ _Says **who**_?” snapped the ice carver.

“Elsa!” retorted Anna triumphantly, “She _is_ the one who gets to define what a matter of state is, after all.”

“You wanna know what I say to an affair of state?!”

Anna and Kristoff were notably absent for the ball, and Elsa was paying what was considered unusually rapt attention to ambassadors, who all complimented the delightful colour of her cheeks…

 

**4\. Our Best Man**

“I cannot believe it, Anna!” shouted Elsa.

“What?” asked Anna, slipping out of her wedding cloak and crown.

“I just cannot believe you did something so foolish as to _elope_!”

Anna giggled, looking up at Kristoff, who beamed.

“I’d better go thank my best man!” he said, happily, before wandering off.

“His...best man…?” said Elsa, puzzled.

“Sven,” said Anna, looking first content, then worried, “Is something wrong Elsa?”

“Trolls still have the tradition of...speeches, don’t they?”

“Oh, yes. You would have liked Sven’s speech.”

Elsa took a deep breath.

“I think I’m going to need a stiff brandy…”

 

**5\. Our Best Man II**

“Kristoff, should tell her we were joking about Sven doing the speech?”

Kristoff looked over at Elsa, whose face was...definitely something.

“Nah. She’s fine.”

Unbeknownst to them, Elsa had started pouring her heart to Olaf.

“I mean, did he just compliment himself, or did he just tell embarrassing stories about himself and laugh? I’m so confused. It’s like I don’t know my own brother-in-law.”

Olaf nodded.

“Wow.”

“What is it, Olaf?”

“That joke about Sven being the best man made you _totally forget_ that Anna and Kristoff went and eloped!”

Elsa’s mouth made an ‘o’, then a smile…

 

**6\. Our Best Man III**

“Okay, Anna, we definitely need to tell her! She’s freaking me out!”

Anna watched her sister sit in a chair and stare, off into the distance.

“She’s faking.”

“What?!” cried Elsa, turning around, a healthy flush appearing in her cheeks, “How dare you claim I’m faking!”

“How dare you fake to try and punish us for eloping!”

“How dare you elope!”

“How dare you not bring carrots back for Sven!” said Olaf walking through.

“How dare you not...wait, what?” asked Anna.

The three looked at one another and started laughing helplessly, until they couldn’t breathe.

 

**7\. Playing At The Table**

“So why _did_ you elope?” asked Elsa at dinner.

“Because we didn’t want all the pageantry…” said Anna.

“The frills…” continued Kristoff.

“The fuss…”

“The _noise_ …”

“And the _expense_ of a Royal Wedding,” summed up Anna.

“And I mean, the last time there was a big royal occasion summer kinda got frozen so - _Ow_! Hey, what gives?”

“Wow, Anna’s aim when it comes to throwing shoes has gotten _way_ better lately!” said Olaf.

Sven, sitting beside him, snorted.

“I _agree_ , Sven, Kristoff’s lobbing of the chicken _was_ very elegant!”

 

**8\. Archery II**

Anna pulled back the string and felt the bow and arrow wobble uneasily in her grasp. Frustrated she set it down.

“Maybe you just need to concentrate more?” suggested Kristoff.

First she thought of the coldness conquering her heart...no, that made the bow wobble even more as her hands shook.

Then she thought of Elsa in her tower of solitude...she could barely see the end of the arrow.

Finally a mocking voice in her ears…

Anna breathed in.

Her hands steadied.

The arrow loosed.

 

**9\. Extra Pair**

The day outside was sunny, crisp, clear, and as cold as winter’s heart.

Which was why she felt utterly content in snuggling deeper into the blankets.

“Anna…”

“Mmmm…”

“...Anna…”

“Mppphf…”

“Anna, if you’re going to steal the blankets, can you at least roll over so I can get access to my trousers?”

Kristoff’s warm, amused voice finally pierced Anna’s sleepy shell.

“...No.”

Kristoff sighed. He knew there was a reason he’d sworn to pack an extra pair this time…

 

**10\. Playing At The Table II**

“ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand we’re here at the food fight of the century, featuring Elsa, the Snow Queen, Anna, her sister and Kristoff, her husband, what do you think of it, Sven_?”

Sven munched on the steamed carrots cheerfully, before snorting at Olaf, who was waving a fork around in a somewhat dangerous manner.

“Yes, I _agree_ , Sven, Anna’s mashing of the carrots into Elsa’s hair is a waste of a perfectly good root vegetable, but Elsa has retaliated with a fantastic volley of hollandaise that has missed Anna and gone _straight_ into Kristoff’s face! Ooo, it’s all out war, here, people!”

 

**11\. Clean Up Duty**

“Ooh, it looks like Anna went for the low blow with the mint sauce! Say, what is mint sauce even for?”

Sven made a noncommittal sound.

_**“YOUR MAJESTY!”** _

Every person in the room froze at the servant’s tone, and instantly pointed accusatory fingers to Anna.

“Oh, that’s right,” snarked Anna, “It’s _always_ me.”

“Sometimes it’s for a good thing,” said Elsa while Sven ate the carrots off her hair.

“Name _one_.”

“Majesty, we cannot allow this roughhousing in the palace!” exclaimed the servant.

“Does that mean…”

“...clean-up duty?”

The mint sauce took a while to wipe off the walls…

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, archery is really more of a Merida thing but since this is a gift to Anysia (check out her writing! She's awesome!) I thought I'd give my cool archeress friend a shout out by making her favorite character an archeress too.
> 
> Also, I didn't come up with the 'Sven-as-Kristoff's-best-man' joke. I have no idea who did. I just dragged it through the snow to it's logical conclusion.
> 
> And you know you want to see Olaf as a food fight commentator. I love Olaf.


End file.
